


The Force always has bad timing

by lottacanis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Force Training, Jedi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottacanis/pseuds/lottacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is learning how to use the force, but she's distracted by something else and why is it Luke always knows everything first? Testor gets to meet her hero.<br/>Based on the idea that the force influences love. Those who have bonded have an identical mark, on their bodies. It is so rare that it's considered myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn Panels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for Starwars. So it is likely there are bits that are wrong. Let me know of any indiscrepencys and I will change them, being inaccurate winds me up. Comments welcome as always.

Rey watched the dash board of the millennium falcon as the door closed with a satisfying hiss. Raising a hand to Leia, she saw Chewie shudder out of the corner of her eye, most likely at having to leave once more. She navigated the falcon up and out over the lake, intrigued by how the spray came up around them. She noted the proximity of the x-wing, their escort that Leia had insisted upon should they be able to find and return Luke. She explained what she wanted to do to Chewie, before he nodded, letting her enter coordinates into the hyper-drive as a reward; together they entered hyperspace.

“Go, Sleep, Rest Rey.” She looked up and smiled at Chewie, despite how long they had known each other, he seemed to be able to read her uncannily well. She was just relieved that his body language was so interpretable, because her Shyriiwook, was subpar pidgin at best, she had only understood part of what Chewie had said. Leia had given her some books and holograms to help elevate the problem but that was going to take time. They currently could name tools and parts of the ship, in a manner that was fluent, but that was where their ability to speak really ended. Although the topic currently suited them it wouldn’t for long, and she wanted to be able to actually be able to speak fully with Chewie, he was intelligent and having to speak in pidgin Shyriiwook in her presence was not fair on him. Rey rested her hand gently on Chewie’s shoulder before she left.

“Shout if you want some company again.”

Rey walked back into the rear of the ship, the slight vibrations was unsettling at the least, but she assumed that was just natural, Chewie didn’t seem to be affected by it. She couldn’t help but wonder what the vibration of the x-wing would be like. Although having said that it was more aerodynamic so it might actually be less.

Laying down on top of her bunk, she knew she should feel more rested, but she couldn’t help but feel completely exhausted. The longer that they waited on the base the stronger the pull towards Luke had become. The other problem was that something else was on her mind, as if it was pulling her towards someone else. At first she had thought it was towards Hans as a father figure. Later she thought it was Leia but although she felt something towards Leia, it was in adoptive mother kinship kind of way and wasn’t the cause of the strong pull. Having mentioned it to Leia she had suggested it was Finn, but he was platonic friend and as much she worried about him it hadn’t changed when she had left base. Surely it couldn’t be Chewie, no defiantly not.

Rey closed her eyes, she felt surprisingly tense, but somehow at home. She couldn’t help but feel aside from those feelings, as though they weren’t her own. The natural feeling of concentration with it though meant she felt like she would be better of reading her books than trying to chase sleep that wasn’t’ going to come. She was far to alert despite the lack of sleep to be able to deal with that.

 

* * *

 

Rey woke up to find her language book stuck to the side of her face, and a sense of ominous fear building up in her stomach. Sitting up she took in her hearings before closing her book and jogging back to the cockpit.

“Chewie?”

A shudder ran up her spine, as she glanced at the radar in time to see 3 ships appear.

“You Jedi still confused me” Chewie mumbled.

“you…confuse me. Hey! I got that… just.” Chewie laughed and gestured for her to take her usual seat.

“Take over I’m going to get the gun ready. They’re coming in too quick to be friendly. Testor might need help.” Rey frowned not understanding most of what came out of Chewie’s mouth.

“I drive, you shoot?” Chewie nodded. “got it.” Rey smile vanished as Chewie made her jump yanking down part of the ceiling panel making the switches she’d need but couldn’t previously reach accessible. Rey glanced round before finding the mic that she was looking for.

“We need to drop out of light speed, or they’ll track where we’re going.”

“Copy that” A female voice buzzed over the COMMS system, making Rey smirk, Chewie was outnumbered for once. “Dropping out in 5,4,3,2,1.” The ship shuddered slightly as it decelerated, Rey held her breath in anticipation, she was not disappointed. A couple of seconds later a large ship emerged, flanked by two smaller Tie-fighters.

Rey swerved narrowly avoiding the barrage of shots they immediately fired off. Flicking the shields round, she cursed as she didn’t power up the ones she was transferring to first, temporarily leaving them exposed. Swearing under her breath as a sharp pain seared across her rib cage, she winced once more a heat flared across her cheek. Swearing once more she heard a roar from Chewie come of the COMMS as he congratulated the X-wing, Rey swerved, there was no response.

“Falcon to X-wing come in” She was met by a buzz of loud static, before it buzzed out and the COMMS line to the X-wing went silent. Flipping the falcon so the gun was always able to fire, she rolling the falcon as she righted, her hand preoccupied as she moved the shields round to protect them, causing the hull to creak at the forces exerted on the hull. Spotting the smoking X-wing she aimed at the two remaining enemy ships, gunning the engines directly at them. Chewie managed to take out the main lasers just as the X-wing spun though the debris of the second exploding X-wing. The pilot didn’t stop there though as they continued directly at the ship, taking out the remaining gunning position as she made her pass. Rey laughed as Chewie disabled the now defenceless ship, spinning round to allow for once more pass, Rey flew alongside the x-wing to the nearest uninhabited planet of route of their final destination.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey brought the falcon down on the only landmass around, near a rock outcrop on the beach. Powering it down she put the controls back into position before walking back to her bunk, to stow away the book that she’d thrown around with her evasive manures. Closing her door, she glanced at her ribcage, like she suspected nothing was there, despite the fact it was still throbbing. Picking up her tool kit she tied it around her leg and waist, as she walked to the ramp, to see what repairs the X-wing would need. She was watching the pilot try and land the liming x-wing when Chewie padded down the ramp, obviously with the same idea as he was holding his tool box.

It was pretty obvious that the stabilisers had either been disabled or weren’t functioning as the craft was vibrating violently stuck unable to land as the landing gear was stuck partially down. Rey jogged over and kicked it hard, freeing the mechanism enough that it lowered with a loud grinding noise and the pilot could land. Rey scaled the side of the plane, scrambling back as the airlock released faster than she was expecting. Rey climbed back though the cloud of steam and smoke, lingering on the edge of the cockpit.

“Are you ok?” The piolet nodded tugging of their face mask before they pulled themselves up, tugging out a kit back from the holdall and tossing it over the side, narrowly missing Chewie who was out of sight. The pilot slide over the side and staggered missing her footing, falling, only to be caught by Chewie who promptly righted her and passed her kit bag.

“Go and use our shower, we can fix all that’s wrong on the X-wing, but you need to sort out the pilot. The falcon’s in better shape and requires significantly less work.” The pilot nodded taking her kit back, and limped towards the falcon, her soot smeared helmet still in place.

“Thank you” Rey’s head snapped up at the distinctly female human voice, her eyes widening at the understanding she had shown, as she had literally just learnt those terms herself. Rey crawled over to the rear of the x-wing where a droid, was trying to free itself.

“Hello”

“Hi” Rey smiled at the droid before bracing her foot and slowly bending the metal trapping it out of place.

“Can you tell us what systems are damaged so we can at least know what to fix first?” The droid shifted slightly, before falling out of the bottom of the X-wing, only to be caught by Chewie.

“Woah, fuck, hi, thank you.” Chewie put the droid down on the ground. “Communication system is totalled, rear top shields gone too, the heat shield damage from Testor’s ridiculous manoeuvre, is drawing too much power, preventing light speed. She had to turn of the stabilisers in order to reduce the smoke. Apparently my winch and mechanism is also breaking, and the pretty lady already knows about the landing gear. The stabilisers are custom to Testor’s so don’t modify them or she’ll do you over one.” Rey laughed and crawled back towards the cockpit.

“For the record it’s Rey and I’ll fix the cockpit shields first. Chewie start with the winch so the droid can load. And foul mouthed mini bot, as you’re on the ground do you want to deal with the landing gear?”

“B3R7”

Rey smirked and slid into the cockpit after putting on a mask and trying a strip of cloth over her face. She started by unbolting the chair and moving it forward to survey the damage. Unscrewing the screws, she released the panel mechanism placing it furthest from her on the floor. There was no hope of recovering COMMS quickly so she unscrewed the box releasing a stream of gas. Rey clamped down on the pipe, stopping the liquid from escaping. Placing the COMMS box on the wing before, running back into the falcon, to grab some spare parts. Clambering back into the x-wing, Rey sliced open the pipe, replacing it and clamping it into a different position, to hold it in place. She crawled into the gap, laying on her back to work, slowly screwing the loose shields back into place. They would need securing again on the outside, but she didn’t have the tools to be able to open it in a way that would allow it to be closed again. It was going to take a while.


	2. The wrong kind of shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessika Pava's POW

Jessika Pava grinned; She didn’t know how, or why and frankly she didn’t care about it either, but she been selected as an escort. Jessika “Testor” Pava was going to meet Luke friggen’ Skywalker in person!

“Come on B3R7. It’s time to go” The nervous excitement was obvious in her tone.

“Chill out dork!” She rolled her eyes as she started the engine; pulling up and out she hovered slightly tilting the craft from side to side as a wave to the remainder of Blue Squadron. “Show off!”

“Seriously you’re such a sassbot” With that she hit the hyperdrive, a wide smirk across her face well aware that she had be showing off just slightly.

Pava loved flying, she wanted to be a pilot ever since she could remember hearing about Luke Skywalker. Truth behold it was stories of him that got her into flying into the first place. Luke Skywalker, the best ever resistant pilot who brought down the death star, much to Poe’s dismay. Not that she was smitten with brining this fact to Poe’s mind as often as possible. She knew that her current mission should have been Poe’s but he didn’t want to leave Finn, plus he owed her one after all the time she’d spent sat keeping an eye on Finn for him. Honestly she was still in shock, she looked like crap, something was draining her energy, regardless of how much sleep she did or didn’t have from the wired dreams that seem to of flooded her mind after the attack on the base. She wasn’t sure why Poe had chosen her, she wasn’t in top shape even if her physical wounds had healed. Although she was aware she was the god damn best pilot they had even if she was broken. Jessika laughed to herself and settled back into the flow of the cockpit; concentrating as she fiddled with various dials ready for the long-haul enjoying the ride. You never know maybe being broken was the reason she was such a good pilot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pava was scanning frequencies when she spotted the blip, it was masked annoyingly well but she’d managed to catch the ship approaching surprisingly early on regardless. Go Testor!

“Blue 3 to falcon. We’ve got 3 incomings”

Chewie growled something in response that sounded surprisingly like a curse. Jessika began to boot up her shields.

“Get ready B3R7, the parties coming to us early”

“You need to get out more if this is your idea of a party Testor” Jessika rolled her eyes at the droid.

“Well I go out more than you….” Pava was interrupted by an incoming transmission from the falcon.

“We need to drop out of hyperspace or they’ll be able to track where we are going.” Jess stared at her X-wing dash for a second before she snapped back to reality.”

“Copy that. Dropping out in five, four, three, two, one.” Jess spun her X wing round ready to defend the falcon; just in time to see a large well-armed ship, flanked by two Tie fighters. Firing Jess drove straight towards one, aiming to draw the fire away from the falcon. Hit’s on target, one of the Tie fighters spun out before exploding.

Jess drove back over the falcon taking a hit where the shields were malfunctioning on the Millennium Falcon. Her shield imploded inwards slicing her rib and a pipe open, hot steam gushed into her cockpit. A trail of smoke came out the X wing, lights flashed up on her dash, rapidly warning her of the multiple malfunctions taking the hit had caused. Diverting all power from her personally modified stabilisers to her weapons and remaining shields, she closed her eyes before diving headfirst towards the remaining tie fighter, firing as she went. Just before she hit it she saw the falcon firing back on the largest ship, they weren’t leaving her to fight alone.

“Woo, hell yeah.” Jess laughed as the went straight thought the second exploding Tie fighter.

“What the hell Testor, are you trying to get us killed?” B3R7 screamed at her. As she came out of the fireball, just repeatedly squeezing her trigger hitting the debris as well as the rota turrets and guns remaining on the largest ship. She smirked as she saw the Falcon destroying the remaining ship in multiple flybys.

Jess sighed and lowered the power to the remaining shield and the damaged area, hoping to reduce the steam and smoke filling out the cockpit rapidly. Pressing her comms she quickly established that it was gone, but she couldn’t help but feel like she knew where she was going, and for some reason the falcon stayed with her, no longer hitting hyperspeed, despite the fact their drive appeared to be intact.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Testor circled the falcon, surveying the area desperately trying to get her landing gear to deploy. Cursing under her breath she aimed her X wing closest to the water in case everything went to pot. Hovering the X-wing caused it to shudder violently, smoke filling the cockpit the moment she was no longer moving. The whole plane jerked violently to the left, before the gear came free allowing her to land. Quickly Pava turned off her engine, slamming her hand on the emergency release hatch. Tugging of her face mask she jumped slightly at the face of the woman who was on the edge of her cockpit. How could she stand the heat without a flight suit was incredible, at the sight of her the Jess relaxed.

”Are you okay?” Jess blushed slightly, if anything she should be the one asking, after all she was the escort. She was supposed to be protecting them – way to go Testor. Turning off the engine, she simply nodded a reply before grabbing her clothes bag. If things did go to shit her spare flightsuit wasn’t going to be going up with her plane. Tossing the bag over the edge of the side away from the plane, she pulled herself over the edge, hiding her bloody side from the woman. Sliding down the opposite side she staggered and tumbled headfirst off the craft; only to be caught and righted by the one and only Chewbacca.

“Go, shower, we will fix it, the falcon is in better shape and requires less work”. Jess swallowed and nodded, grabbing her kitbag she limped off quickly towards the falcon.

“Thank you.”

It wasn’t until she was in the bathroom it suddenly hit her. She had known were the head was without even being told, she’d understood Chewie despite never ever having learnt, learnt what? She didn’t know Wookie didn’t seem the right word. Growling she just stepped under the shower, opting to use her own wash stuff instead of Rey's or Chewie's. She cursed the pain in her ribs, it was going to need stitches. She could only be thankful that her first aid kit was in her bag so she didn’t have to let the others know just how injured she was. Stepping out of the shower she towel dried the best she could, tugging on her underwear before dabbing the blood of her stomach from the wound. Grabbing out the iodine she poured it on the gauze drawing each wipe away from the wound, letting the iodine soak into the surrounding skin, well aware it would fade quickly with her complexion and help numb the pain. Picking up a stick of wood she bit down before stitching herself back together. Sticking the dressing over gingerly. She tugged on a long sleeve under armour top and her spare suit, tying the arms around her waist and zipping it up. She quickly washed the edges of the bloody hole in her suit, before patching that backup too. Lacing up her boots, she tucked the suit over her shoulder bag, padding back outside to rinse the remaining blood and soot off the rest of the jacket.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jess glanced up as she exited the falcon. Pausing as she went past she noted that R2-D2 was cleaning the singed areas of the B3R7’s outer skeleton. Draping her wetsuit over the wing she spotted that most of the work to her ship had been done. All the exterior shields and landing gear was fixed, a miracle in itself. Scrambling onto the wing just saw the woman in her cockpit pushing the last covering before the comms unit back into place. Jess watched as she manually screwed it back into its casing, stepping back as she shifted to screw the seat back down.

“Er Hi” Rey jumped slightly, tugging off the makeshift cloth mast; she smiled standing up to greet Jess wrench still in hand. Holding her hand out to Jess, she paused watching her timidly.

“Thank you, for having our back out there, we would have been in serious trouble without you.” Jess shook it before sitting down on the wing lent against the edge, her visibly trashed comms unit in hand.

“I just wish I could have done more.” Something about the woman made her want to be open in a way she could never be with Poe, she had a relaxing demeanour and an honest face. The woman raised her eyebrows, shocked at the admission.

“There is a hole in your seat, dried blood all over your cockpit and you held your own, keeping our backs even when your cockpit was full of smoke. I couldn’t ask for you to do anything more...” Rey paused realising she didn’t even know the pilot’s name, the woman seemed to sense it to.

“Jessika Pava, Blue 3, Ma’am, people call me Testor”

“Well, then Testor call me Ray”. Jess smiled and looked Ray through the hole in her comms unit a slight look of despaired etched onto her features, Rey simply grinned back at the pilot though the gap.

“You have well and truly tested that. I’ve put in a modified Radio wave between you and the falcon so we can communicate, but for now we don’t have time to fix that.” Jess smiled at the use of the name, she was going to get along well with Rey.

“Just promise you won’t tell Dameron.” Rey smirked, Jess simply frowned a thought coming to mind.” Wait, you can fix this?”

“Well I can modify something like it, won’t be exactly the same but it'll do the same job” Jess whistled in admiration and went to hold her hand out to Rey only to find her already at her side, comms unit in a bag around her waist jingling against her tools, before she even had time to blink.

“Leave in five?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much aware of how long it has been since I have posted anything, but unfortunately i''ve not only had a rough patch but personal issues and work issues. Long story short, my appologies, it will be intermittently updated. I hope it is worth the wait. Lotta


End file.
